In conventional methods, assets are stored and filed on a system hard drive, a shared server, or an online server. Assets are any type of media, including, for example, text, images, sound files, colors, movie clips, documents, URLs, and folders. Typically, assets are stored in many locations, sometimes far removed from the application itself. A conventional method of using “Open” dialog or browsing for the asset is cumbersome and constricted. Further, collaborative design environments are constrained by the conventional methods of asset sharing that are largely dependent on detailed notifications of what assets are available and where the assets reside (i.e., are stored or housed).
A OS (Operating System) clipboard is a conventional method of holding some media types for use within multiple applications. However, the OS clipboard storage is temporary, only holding assets until the system is shutdown. Further, assets held in the OS clipboard cannot be shared between multiple systems. Thus, the assets stored are not available to multiple users.
Thus, a solution for an asset repository without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.